Can it ever be the same?
by steffij62
Summary: New story. I shouldn't start a new one but I can't help it :)
1. Chapter 1

**I know I shouldn't start a new story when I still have two on the go but I can't help it :)**

* * *

Pregnant! How in the hell could I be pregnant?

Well that's just great, single mum with a cousin as my baby's dad. Oh and that said cousin is also hanging out twenty-four seven with his ex-girlfriend. Talk about a happy life for Lauren Branning eh?

I knew instantly what I was gonna do and I didn't care who knew.

I grabbed the pregnancy tests-all four of them, and headed over to the vic to where I knew Joey, Lucy and Whitney were. I couldn't even talk to anyone about my pregnancy; not even Whitney. She hates me for what I done with Tyler, and me and Poppy weren't exactly as close as what me and Whitney were.

Looking around the vic I spotted them. I walked over slowly, all of them were silent just watching my every move.

" What you doing here?" Lucy grimaced. I laughed at her tone of voice.

" This don't concern you so butt out." I bit back. I could be just as harsh as she was.

" What do you want, Lauren?." Whitney asked me, she wasn't exactly happy either.

" Actually I came to speak to Joey, not any of you" I said, looking from Lucy to Whitney.

" Whatever you have to say to me then you can say it in front of my friends" Joey piped up. I smirked, knowing he would regret those words.

" You'll regret you said that" I laughed. I pulled out the four tests from my pocket and slammed them onto the table." Congratulations, Joey. You're gonna be a dad" I shouted, hoping the whole pub could hear.

I saw Joey's face pale considerably followed by Lucy and Whitney's.

" You're lying. You obviously got knocked up by someone else and said it is his because he is moving on" Lucy scoweled.

" Look you jumped up, coniving, deluded little cow I said it before and I'm saying it again 'this has got fuck all to do with you' so fuck off and go wash the grease out your hair" I shouted. The whole pub definately heard that.

" Don't you tal-" Lucy tried to say but Joey cut her off.

" Look, Luce can you give me and Lauren some privacy. We will be done in five minutes anyway" Joey said, touching her hand. It made me sick.

" Sure, anything for you, Joey. Come on Whit" Lucy replied sweetly. Ughh I hate her.

" How far along are you?" Joey questioned, turning to face me.

" Well from my calculation I'd say about ten weeks. Remember?"

" Yeah, I remember. So what you gonna do?. Are you getting an abortion?"

I couldn't believe the words that just came out of his mouth. Was he serious right now?

" No! I'm keeping this baby, Joey weather you like it or not. I just thought you should know because there's something I want you to do"

" I was only asking Lauren. What is it you want me to do?" Joey enquired

" I want you to sign all paternity rights over to me. Which means you don't need to take responsibility and you won't have to see the baby when it's born."

" What! There's no way you are taking my baby from me. I'm the dad and it's gonna stay that way"

" You are not getting anywhere near my baby. Especially not whilst that bitch is still around."

" What is your problem with Lucy, Lauren?"

" She spiked my drink. It wouldn't surprise me if she tried to kill my baby too. Anything thats in her way of you will get hurt, no matter what the consequences. I'm not going to take that risk, Joey"

" Lucy wouldn't do anything-" Joey said but I cut him off.

" For god sake, Joey. Will you get your backside out of her arse and open your eyes." I ssaid, raising my voice a little. All of a sudden a wave of sickness came over me and I ran to the bathroom.

I ran to the bathroom, Joey following me aswell. I threw up in the toilet and Joey bent over and held my hair back.

I wiped my mouth and went over to the sink to wash my hands. I saw Joey staring intensely at me from the mirror.

" Thanks but I didn't need you to hold my hair. I can do things on my own." I whispered

" Look, Lauren. I'm gonna be part of our child's life. Don't make it harder on both of us"

" Fine. Then choose. Our baby or Lucy?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) ... If you have any ideas then I am not opposed to them :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Joey had stayed silent for over 5 minutes. He was obviously thinking over who to choose. How could she even compare to his own child?

" Your silence says it all Joey. Have a nice life. Goodbye Joey" I grimaced

" Why do I get the feeling I'm never gonna see you again?" Joey asked. I could tell he was hurt at what I said but I wasn't going to let him walk all over me.

" Because you're not. Not until you believe that I didn't drink that night and until you can trust me again. You made your choice four weeks ago and now it's time to face the music. I hope she's worth it." I spat

" You can't leave. Not with my baby. Please Lauren. We will work something out" Joey pleaded

" I can't leave?" I laughed " Watch me" My tone becoming a little bitter.

I left the toilets, Joey was stood frozen on the spot; the events of what just happened catching up to him.

As I was walking through the pub I saw Lucy giving me evils. I couldn't hold my tongue back anymore so I just lost it.

" You can stop giving me the evils. They kinda ruin your face not that it really makes a difference." I laughed

" I hope your happy now. You finally got him. I'm leaving tomorrow so you and him can do whatever you want." I said, my tone serious this time. I sighed trying to hold my tears back.

.

_Joey's P.O.V_

_Why didn't I answer straight away. Obviously I was going to choose my child; I would never pick anyone over my child or Lauren._

_I pulled myself back to earth and realised she had left. I quickly ran after her. She was stood over near Lucy. My heart shattered hearing her say those words; I never wanted Lucy, she was just a friend._

_" Lauren, she's just a mate. Nothing more" I said, watching her as she turned to face me._

_" I couldn't give a damn what she is. She's still not going near my baby and I'm not coming back here until you realise what a spiteful bitch she is"_

_" You can't stop Joey from seeing his baby, Lauren" Lucy quipped_

_" Lucy just stut up and let me deal with this"_

_" I'm not talking about this with you. Not in front of her" Lauren sighed, walking out of the pub._

.

I walked out of the pub, heading towards my house, Joey following behind me.

The house was quiet; especially with mum, nan and Oscar gone.

I made my way upstairs and into my bedroom. I lay on my bed; the eventful day finally catching up with me.

" You've already packed?" Joey quized, standing at the doorway.

" Yeah I was gonna go a couple of days ago but I knew something was wrong so I took a test and now here we are."

" Do you believe me?" I blurted out

" Lauren please... don't do this. You being pregnant doesn't change what I believe. Lucy told me herself that you asked her to buy you a drink. It makes sense Lauren."

" I've never met anyone as gullable as you, Joey. How can you be so stupid to not even see what she's doing. She flirts with you all the time, acts all nice to me when you are there and then the minute your back is turned she is a complete bitch"

" She has been nothing but nice to me since the break up." Joey cursed

" You know what! I've made up my mind. I'm never coming back. And when you do find out that I was telling the truth then don't come running to me because I will never forgive you for what you have done to me. And if you were wondering what's gonna happen with my baby then don't bother because all you will ever be to my child is a second-cousin."

" What! I don't fucking think so. You're not taking my baby or I will resort to desperate measures even if that means taking you to court!" Joey shouted. He was stressing me out and then suddenly a massive pain struck the left hand side of my stomach.

" Lauren... What's happening?" Joey was panicking as I lay doubled over in pain " I'm sorry for shouting. I didn't mean any of those things"

" Just call an ambulance, please, Joey. It really hurts!" I shouted. I was now crying uncontrollably and Joey was trying to help me up onto my feet but it was too painful.


	3. Chapter 3

" I'm so sorry, Lauren but you have had a miscarriage" The doctor told me, pity and sorrow in his voice.

" What caused it?" I asked, holding back the tears.

" It was probably down to stress. Common things to cause stress are; relationship problems maybe there was an arguement you had with someone. Or maybe you were stressing out about major life changes that were going to happen. I'm not entirely sure, Lauren. I will come back in about half an hour with your discharge forms." The doctor walked out of the room and I broke down crying. This was all Joey and Lucy's fault; I shouldn't have told anyone, then maybe my baby would still be growing inside me.

.

_Joey's P.O.V_

_The doctor walked out of Lauren's room. He had an unnerving look on his face._

_" Is she okay? What's happened to the baby?" I muttered quickly_

_" I think you should talk to her. I will be back in half an hour to bring her discharge papers" The doctor replied. He walked away and left me standing in front of the doors to Lauren's room._

_I anxiously opened the door and looked over at Lauren. I could hear the loud sobs coming from the room and it broke my heart._

_" Lauren..."_

_" I lost the baby" She choked_

_" Lauren, I-"_

_" This is your fault." Lauren deadpanned_

_" What! I can't believe you're blaming me"_

_" It was caused by stress, Joey. The only people who were stressing me out was you and Lucy."_

_" I'm sorry. Please, forgive me. If I knew this was going to happen then I wouldn't have shouted at you"_

_" I'm past the point of caring, Joey. You've broke me for the last time. Just leave me the hell alone." Lauren cried_

_" You don't mean that. I know you love me. I still love you too. We can go back to how we were, I know we can" I pleaded_

.

" It's over, Joey. You ended it, for good remember?. First time you broke my heart it was shame on you but second time it was shame on me. I'm not making that mistake again. And for the record I don't love you. You pushed me too far when you blanked me and didn't even acknowledge my existance." I said. I knew telling him that I din't love him (even though I still did) would cut him deep.

" There's no way I'm giving you up. Not after all we've been through"

" That was the past, Joe. We have to think of the future. Just let it go."

" No. I will never let you go. You're the one" Joey told me. I didn't know what to do. He was sending me mixed signals; first he was angry with me, then he told me he still didn't believe me and now he's saying I'm the one.

" Get out. I'm not in the mood for your mind games" I shouted. Just then the doctor came in and Joey left.

.

_Joey's P.O.V_

_I was heart-broken. Lauren hated me. I hated myself. I couldn't see a future anymore; not without my Lauren or my baby in it._

_I needed to talk to someone but the only person I could talk to was Lauren but she couldn't stand the sight of me, so I went for second best; Alice._

_I walked through the door of number twenty-three. Alice rushed towards me as soon as I shut the door._

_" How is Lauren and the baby?. You never called me back"_

_" She miscarried, Al. What am I going to do?"_

_" Oh, Joey. I'm so sorry"_

_" Don't be nice to me. I don't deserve it."_

_" What are you talking about, Joe?"_

_" I caused her to have a miscarriage"_

_" No you did-"_

_" I did, Al. I was angry and I shouted at her" I yelled_

_" You did what! You shouted at a pregnant woman." Alice shouted. I was about to explain when I felt a hard hand on my cheek. Alice slapped me._

_" You are such an arsehole. You know ever since you broke up with Lauren and started hanging out with Lucy you changed. And not for the better" Alice continued_

_" You know why I broke up with Lauren, Al"_

_" For god sake, Joey. Grow up. You and I both know Lauren didn't drink that day."_

_" Tell me what to do then, Al"_

_" Go and get her. Tell her you believe her and that you love her."_

_" She won't talk to me"_

_" Make her then"_

_Alice was right. I needed to find her and tell her I believed her._

* * *

**I need ideas. I'm not sure where to go with this, so hearing your ideas would mean a lot. Hope you liked it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Joey's P.O.V_

_I banged on the door of number five, waiting for someone to answer._

_" What do you want, Joey?" Abi asked harshly_

_" I need to speak to Lauren"_

_" She's not here"_

_" It's been over two hours since I left the hospital, where could she possibly be?" I quizzed_

_" I mean she's gone, Joey." My whole world stopped hearing those words. She had gone?. Where to?_

_" What! Why? Where?" I asked abruptly_

_" She left because of you. You just had to push her over the edge, didn't you?"_

_" Where has she went, Abi?"_

_" I can't tell you. It was the last thing I promised her. She told me not to tell you because it will just cause too much hearache for the both of you"_

_" I'll just call her then"_

_" You can't. She has a new number. I have to go. Bye." Abi said, shutting the door._

_This is all too much. How am I meant to live without her?_

_._

_I found myself walking over to the vic later in the evening. I needed to forget this day and there was only one thing left to take it away; alcohol._

_I sighed as I pushed the vic door open. I groaned when I saw Lucy staring at me; a big smile plastered over her face. I couldn't be near her right now so I sat up at the bar._

_" Beer, please, Alfie" I asked, faking a smile._

_" Why don't you come sit next to us?" someone asked from behind me. I turned to see Lucy._

_" Because I don't want to" I scoffed_

_" Oh come on. Your day can't have been half as bad as mine. First my dad tells me that he needs more money and then I don't see you for the whole day"_

_" All you do is think of yourself, don't you?. I lost my baby and the love of my life today. And it's all because of you" I shouted. The pub went silent and everyone was staring in our direction._

_" How is that my fa-"_

_" You spike her drink just so I would break up with her and then you stress her out and cause her to have a...miscarriage" I hated saying it out loud but Lucy had to know what she had done._

_" Is that true?" Whitney shouted, walking over to us_

_" Okay, fine. Yes it's true. I spiked her drink. It was the least she deserved. You said it yourself, Joey, it was only a matter of time until she slipped up. And you can't blame me for it all. You made the decision to dump her and you shouted at her earlier in the vic too."_

_" And I wasn't the only one who hated her. You all did. Whitney blanked her, Tyler blanked her, YOU blanked her, Abi and Jay even blanked her for a few days." Lucy continued_

_" I need to go find her" I heard Whitney say, heading for the exit._

_" You won't beable to. She's left. For good" Whitney stopped in her tracks and turned to face me. She was shocked at my revelation._

_" About time" I heard Lucy say under her breath._

_All I heard next was a slap. Obviously Whitney also heard Lucy as she gave her a slap over the cheek._

_" Just go. Leave. No one wants you here, it should be you leaving and not Lauren" Whitney shouted in Lucy's ear. Lucy left straight after that._

* * *

**Just a little fill in chapter. The next chapter has a big time jump. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to for this amazing idea. :)**

* * *

I was currently sitting on a plane on the way back to London. I had been away for eight months and I really missed Abi and there was someone she still had to meet; my one month old daughter, sophie.

I was in awe of her as I sat staring at her sleeping on my chest. She literally was my little miracle.

I remember the day I was tonld I was still pregnant like it was yesterday.

.

_Flashback:_

I had been in France for three days when I got a call from an unknown number. I couldn't think of who it was as I had only changed my number a week ago. Sighing, I picked up the phone and answered it.

" Hello?"

" Hello, Miss Branning?"

" Yes.."

" Hi it's Doctor Reid from the hospital. I treated you a few days ago. Is it possible for you to come in? There is something I need to discuss with you."

" Actually I am in Cyprus right now. Can you tell me over the phone?"

" If you are sure... Well Miss Branning I have very good news for you. Looking over your notes I discovered that there had been a mix up and your notes had been mixed up with another persons. What I'm trying to tell you is that you are still pregnant. We are very sorry for any inconvenience this has caused. Do you have any questions?"

I stood frozen on the spot. I was still pregnant? What in the hell was I going to do now?

" Not really. But will I need to get a check-up over here?" I asked hesitantly

" Yes, Miss Branning. Just to check that the baby is healthy and is growing properly. As i said I am very sorry about everything. Enjoy the rest of your day." The doctor ended the call and I was torn about what to do. Do I go back to London and tell Joey or do I stay here with mum and Oscar?

_End Flashback_

.

_Joey's P.O.V_

_" Come on, Sarah we are going to be late" I shouted up to my girlfriend. We had been dating for a month now. She was the first person I had been with after Lauren. I knew I didn't love her. She was only a distraction._

_" I'm coming, babe" She shouted, walking down the stairs. Her blonde hair curled and her lips bright red. She was certainly not like Lauren._

_We walked out of number twenty-three and headed over to the vic for karaoke night._

_End of Joey's P.O.V_

.

_Abi's P.O.V_

_I was having fun in the vic with Jay, Lola and Dexter. It was karaoke night and they were all pushing me towards the microphone, making me sing._

_" Uhmm... Hi, I'm Abi Branning. I can't sing to save myself so please don't laugh." I nervously announced._

_My phone rang as I was about to start singing. I asked Fatboy to stop the music for a second as it was an unknown number so it might of been important._

_Everyone was staring at me intently as I answered the phone..._

_" Hello?"_

_" Abi. It's me, Lauren"_

_" Lauren?..."_

_End of Abi's P.O.V_

_._

_Joey's P.O.V_

_Abi was next to sing, and knowing her she would have been shaking at thought of singing in front of all these people. Fatboy stopped the music and the whole pub went silent listening to Abi on the phone to someone._

_" Lauren?..."_

_I froze as she said her name. I felt a million pair of eyes on me in that second and I knew why._

_" Where are you?" Abi said_

_" At home? Now?" Abi continued_

_I heard Abi say something about home and in the heat of the moment I rushed out of the Vic._

_End of Joey's P.O.V_

.

I got off of the plane. The cold air hit me like a tonne of bricks. I hadn't felt anything like this in eight whole months.

Sophie gurgled in her sleep and it made me smile. Looking at her I could see Joey. She had his nose and his hair. And those dimples were to die for.

I slowly rocked Sophie back to sleep and hauled a taxi over and hopped into it.

I gave him the destination and half an hour later we were in Albert Square.

Glancing over at the Vic there was a lot of noise. And then looking over at number five there was no lights on.

I decided to knock on the door anyway just incase Abi was asleep. But as fate would have it, she wasn't in. So I decided I would call her.

After hanging up the phone to Abi I turned around and there he was, standing at the bottom of the steps of number five.

.

Joey's P.O.V

She looked so beautiful. Even from behind.

I slowly walked over to the steps of number five. She hadn't noticed me until she turned around. It was then that I saw her holding a baby.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I couldn't even put into words how I was feeling.

" You just going to stand there staring?" Lauren asked. She definately had more confidence, that's for sure.

" What am I meant to do, Lauren?. Who is that?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I wanted an answer. She had a baby with someone else.

" This is my daughter. Sophie Joseph Branning"

* * *

**This is the last one for tonight. Hope you like it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

" Joseph? She's mine?" Joey asked me. He was shaking. I'm not sure if it was from fear of finding out of fear of her not being his.

_Joey's P.O.V_

_I was terrified of her answer. What if she wasn't mine. I would never get my Lauren back now._

_" I think we should talk. privately" Lauren replied, looking towards the vic. I turned round to see what she was looking at and that's when I saw Abi, Sarah and Alice walking over to us._

_" Shit" I muttered under my breath. I jsut hoped Lauren didn't hear me_

_" Joey why did you run off like that?" Sarah asked me. She walked over to me and linked her arm through mine._

_End of Joey's P.O.V_

.

I saw a blonde walking behind Abi and Alice. I wasn't sure who she was until she linked arms with Joey; of course, that's his girlfriend. Abi had told me about a week ago that Joey had a new girlfriend; that's why I decided to come back.

" Sorry. I needed some air and then I saw Lauren" I heard Joey reply.

" Who is she?" The blonde asked. Jelousy was written all over her face.

" She's my co-"

I instantly cut Joey off. I knew he was about to say cousin but we were much more than that.

" Actually, I'm the mother of his daughter"

" I thought you said she had a miscarriage, Joe." Alice chipped in

" I thought she did but obviously not. Can we please not talk about this in the middle of the square?"

" Come in to our's. We can talk there" Abi said, opening the door to number five.

" Abs could you take Sophie, please. I need bring in my suitcase" I asked

" I'll take her" Joey said, walking up to me and taking Sophie out of my embrace.

" Sarah, I'll call you tomorrow. I need to talk with my family" Joey said, turning to his girlfriend.

Sarah left and Alice, Abi, Joey, Sophie and I were in the livingroom.

" Abi, Alice could you give me and Joey some privacy please"

" Sure" They replied in unison, heading into the kitchen.

I clocked eyes with Joey. His eyes full of lust and hurt.

" Did you lie when you said you miscarried?" Joey hesitantly asked

" No. The doctor rold me I had but then he phoned me three days later and told me that he mixed up my notes with someone elses."

" I'm so sorry, Lauren. You shouldn't have had to go through that yourself. You know I would have helped you, right?"

" I was in a bad place when I left, Joe. I didn't know if you still wanted a baby and my insecurities got the better of me so I decided to stay in Cyprus"

" Oh babe. I would have stuck by you. The first time I saw you I knew I wanted kids." Joey leaned over and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

He really is breaking my heart right now.

" Don't, Joey"

" Why?"

" because you're happy with your girlfriend, Joe"

" No I'm not. You are the only one that can make me happy"

" I miss you, Joey. But for now I need to be single. Maybe we can be more that that in the distant future but definately not now."

" I miss you too, babe. And I totally agree." Joey smiled and hugged me tightly whilst I silently cried in his arms.

* * *

**The next chapter will have Abi and Alice talking in the kitchen. Hope you like :)**


End file.
